drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Curse of the Black Knights - Dragan's Return
Official Walkthrough Time Table European Servers Begins: 21st of October, at 12:00 pm CEST Ends: 9th of November, at 12:00 pm CEST Agathon Begins: 21st of October, at 06:00 pm CEST Ends: 9th of November, at 06:00 pm CEST Tegan Begins: 21st of October, at 09:00 pm CEST Ends: 9th of November, at 09:00 pm CEST Shop |} Quests *With Your Own Weapons (re) *Access to the Damned (re) *Know Thy Enemy (1) *Sabotage (8) * Vengeance Served (2) Note: Sabotage Quests 5/8 - 8/8 are silent and they will be available from: * 5/8 from 26/10/14 * 6/8 from 28/10/14 * 7/8 from 30/10/14 * 8/8 from 1/11/14 Castle Ravencaw Enter Castle Ravencaw through Kingshill. *Collect Cursed Pearl from Knights, barrels, and chests. **Champion Dark Knights (blue circles) will drop 5x, 10x, 12x or 20x Cursed Pearls *Cursed Pearls unlock additional dungeons in Castle Ravencaw. *Complete dungeon quests to collect Victory Tokens. **After completing quests, open Chests of Discipline. *Trade 50x Victory Tokens to complete the quest Access to the Damned and enter Dragan's Refuge. Knights Locations Additional Event Uniques Unique Equipment ' Combine 4 items of the same kind to 1 item of a higher tier at the workbench. Black Warlord Regalia (and all precursors) will scale to your character level. Chest Drops Festive Amphorae *Cursed Pearl (1x, 2x, 3x) *Draken (2x, 7x, 50x) *Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge Barrels *- empty - *Skeleton warrior *Cursed Pearl *Coins, potion, equipment, gems, essences *Battle Frenzy (Movement - Attack speed Buff, 5% for 10 seconds) Notes and Reports ''Read the backstory of NPCs through their notes and reports. (combine them for the quest Know Thy Enemy) '''Dragan's New Ordinance #"Dragan's commands: Take the Evil Dwarves' machines to the Spider Room." #"Dragan's commands: More corpses must be gathered." #'"'''Dragan's commands: Protect the apparatus at all costs!" #"Dragan's commands: Let production begin - here with the undead!" '''Excavation Report 20-23' #"There's got to be more Dragon Breath Amphorae here. Let's take a look ..." #"We need more gnomes to dig deeper. But why do they all get that strange twinkle in their eye after a while?" #"Thirteen Gnomes dead, battered to death with a pickaxe. What happened here?" #"Some of the gnomes have gone missing, obviously escaped - through the small hole in the back wall." Dungeon Drawings #"Gnob cold ..." #"Gnob lonely!" #"Gnob hungry. And sad." #"Gnob go home!" Memos of a Grave Robber #"Breaking through the grave was easy. Great treasures surely await us here ..." #"Rats. Our entrance collapsed on us. There's no way we'll get this way now. Let's get a move on!" #"There's got to be a way out here somewhere! There's one more passage to explore." #"There are two figures there! Maybe the two big glowing men can help us out of here..." Black Knight's Letter #"Isabel. I'm writing to you although I know this letter will never reach you." #"I can't stop thinking of you." #"Sometimes I wish, you would have replied to my letters." #"Then I would have changed my mind and come back to you." ''Combined '' Set of Scrolls from the'' ''Castle: "Dragan commands: Create an army of undead using the dwarf apparatus. Professor Jullov's in charge." Set of Scrolls from the Excavation Site: "The Dragon's Breath is going to the gnomes' heads. I think, they're at each other's throats now ... maybe I should start using Evil Dwarves instead." Set of Scrolls from the Dungeon: "Gnob unhappy with everything!" Set of Scrolls from the Grave: "Two men armed with huge weapons are standing in the grave. One of them looks like Sargon the Terrible! Oh no, they've spotted us!" Set of Scrolls from the Battleground: "Isabel, Dragan is sends us to fight the alliance's heroes. Those fools are trying to defeat us. I'll write you again when I'm back." Category:Curse of the Black Knights Category:Events